


Have a little snack in the kitchen

by Raiya



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: Made some little changes with the kitchen scene.I just had to.It would have fitted so well xD





	Have a little snack in the kitchen

Jake was enjoying the food Nai Nai gave to him to get his strength back when something pink caught his eye.  
Andy was wearing some hideous pink gloves for doing the dishes.  
He was about to make a joke about it but the words got stuck in his throat.

He stepped forward and took a closer look. Andy wore an apron to safe his cloths from any dirt or water, which was totally stupid for more reasons than one, and those gloves.  
He probably wore them out of habit, Andy’s whole family seemed to do this things of being tidy and avoiding things that you cannot buy in a shopping mall.

Observing Andy further he was walking behind him. Letting his gaze wander from head to tow. He was the tiniest of them all and somehow he had something fragile about him that always made Jake want to keep him safe. Which was funny considering that he was bullying him before. He really felt regret about what kind of a jerk he had been.

And now seeing Andy like this gave him some strange fantasies.  
He imagined how it would be. Living together with Andy. He had no doubt that the smaller one would keep everything tidy and take care of any courses.  
His gaze fell onto Andy’s butt. Despite being the nerd he was his body looked rather fit. Jake already noticed that when they took the bath in the river together.  
First of all he was fine but after he started playing around with Andy he suddenly noticed that his body did look pretty good. After that he considered it would be time to take get a little distance and moved out of the water to check out what Felix was bragging about. 

Andy turned around annoyed. Jake suddenly was very interested in his plate and hoped that Andy did not realise what he was really focused on a second earlier.

“Do you think you’re strong enough to help?”

Jake looked around if they were alone and put the plate on the counter.  
Annoyed Andy was too cute not to tease him a little.

Jake stepped closer to Andy and hugged him from behind, while reaching for a dirty plate with his arms around the other.  
"I might am if we do it like this."

Jake was quietly talking against Andy’s earlobe. Letting his breath brush over the Asians neck on purpose.  
He noticed contentedly that a shudder went through Andy's body. 

"If that’s ok for you?"

He asked innocently and turned his head a little, watching Andy’s reaction closely to know if he was going too far.  
Andy's face was deep red and he seemed too startled too move.

"Oo...okay"  
His voice was coming out like a high squeak.

Cute.

Jake shuffled even closer to Andy and took another plate.  
Doing dishes like this was fun, he could get used to it.

As well as to being this close to Andy or his sweet smell.  
Even though they were missing a proper shower Andy did not stink.  
Or maybe Jake was really into Andy's body odor.

Andy was surprisingly quiet, Jake wondered if he had found a way too shut him up.  
He could use that the next time when he was talking about things that made no sense.  
It surely was worth trying, he needed to remember that.

A plate slipped out of Andy’s hand and Jake caught it before it would break, putting it to the side to dry. His reflexes were extremely good after all. One of his strengths, which was pretty helpful while playing footy.

“Are you nervous?”

He whispered against Andy’s ear and could not help but grin.  
Andy shook his head and his cheek brushed Jake’s chin. His arms around the other tightened a little.

“You’re so quiet.”

“I…”  
Andy opened his mouth to say something but shut it again, seemingly unable to find a proper answer.

He was just too sweet, Jake could not hold back any longer. 

Carefully, to give Andy some time to react, he pressed his lips against the others neck. Just letting them linger there.  
He waited for Andy to push him off but the other did not do any of that and he got braver. 

He opened his mouth a little and licked over skin, sucking it in. Not too much, just a little bit. 

Andy’s breath hitched and his right hand grabbed Jakes.  
The material of the pink gloves feeling weird and rubbing a little uncomfortably over the thin skin on his knuckles. 

Jake bit down, not hard but enough to make Andy gasp and hold his hand tighter. Still no try to push him off or any other kind of protest. Instead of moving away Andy even leaned into the taller boy.

Jake smiled against his neck when Andy tilted his head to the side. He sucked on the skin and kissed the reddened spot. Then he blew against it softly, making Andy shiver in his arms.

Jake pressed him closer, not caring that his hands were still wet, moving one up to Andy’s chest. 

“Andy”  
His lips brushed the other boy’s ear.

“Ja…Jake?”

“Want me to stop?”

Andy thought for a second and shook his head.

“I… I don’t think so. It feels nice.”

His voice was so quiet Jake almost could not hear him. He leaned in a little closer, his hairs tickling the others cheek and listened to Andy’s unsteady breathing.

He whipped his other hand lazily on the towel for drying the plates and moved it down Andy’s side before putting it around his waist.

“Does it..?”

Jake mumbled while kissing Andy’s neck again, giving him goose pumps by touching the sensible skin.

“Yes.”

Andy sighed contently and gave Jake a feeling of encouragement by doing so. A pleasant burning heat went trough his body and his hand clawed into the thick fabric of the apron. He never felt like this before. He wanted to touch more of Andy, taste more of his skin on his tongue and taste his slightly opened lips.

He softly brushed over Andy’s cheek and made him tilt his head to his, his lips barely an inch away from Andy’s. He could feel the others breath against his lips. Their eyes met and Jake stopped for a moment to give Andy enough time to move away if he wanted to. But his eyes only fell on Jake’s lips and he moved forward a bit, longingly.  
Their lips were just a hair width away from touching. Their breaths mixing. 

Just as Jake was about lean in, the sound of footsteps interrupted them.  
He opened his eyes, he did not remember to have closed and looked at Andy who looked confused at first but then almost panicked.

Jake let go of Andy and stepped back quickly. The moment he grabbed his plate with food, Nai Nai entered the room.

He continued eating, leaning against the counter behind Andy, like nothing had happened while Andy occupied himself with cleaning the dishes a little more eager than before.

There was a little red spot on Andy’s neck, hardly to see if you did not know about it and his cheeks were still burning. 

Jake could not hold back the grin.

Next time, he would get a chance he promised himself to leave a much darker mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated <3


End file.
